Canção do Destino
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Sabe quando a gente sente que algo muito ruim está para acontecer? Eu estava me sentindo assim, e é claro q eu fiquei preocupada com o meu sobrinho Gon, que estava tão longe da gente. Então resolvi ir atrás dele! Ah,meu nome é Misu Freecs! resumo pessimo
1. Cáp 1: Ei! Eu não sou baka!

Nunca na minha vida pensei que existisse uma cidade tão grande.  
Afinal, passei a maior parte da minha vida numa ilha simples de pescadores, aonde todo mundo conhece todo mundo.

E agora estava aqui, no centro da agitada York Shin... Parecia um sonho!*-*(mordo o primeiro q tentar me acordar! ú.ú)

Como qualquer garota do planeta, a primeira coisa que eu e minhas amigas fizemos foi...entrar no shopping mais proximo! Onde moravamos só tinha um, que ficava no outro lado da ilha, perto do cais...Mas ele não chegava nem a poeira, da unha, do mindinho, do pé desse daqui!Era GI-GAN-TES-CO!*0*

Alías, tudo aqui é muito grande!

Ou será que é que estou encolhendo?O.o

Affe...vai ser bem mais dificil do que eu imaginava!T.T

Antes de embarcar, meu objetivo era visitar o meu sobrinhusko. Havia tido uns sonhos estranhos,então queria ter certeza se estava tudo bem.  
Fazia meses que ninguém lá de casa recebia uma carta dele.  
E a ultima estava escrito somente "york shin" no remetente.

Meu Taiyou acha que eu sou louca por simplismente entrar numa barco, rumo a um lugar desconhecido sem nem ao menos saber se vou encontra-lo.  
Mas não gosto de ignorar os avisos que o destino dá.  
Então aqui estou eu, com minhas duas melhores amigas, Kara Tochi e Sassá Tenshi, nessa jornada maluca!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Esqueci completamente de me apresentar!^.^º

Me chamo Misu Freecs e tenho 14 anos!^.^

Kara,(a unica que já esteve na cidade antes!G.G), nos guiava entre os extensos corredores do shopping rumo ao cinema  
Ela usava um vestidinho de alças finas preto. Bem ao estilo gothic/metal.  
Seu cabelo negro, liso e longo estava preso em duas marias-chiquinhas altas.  
Sua pele era extremamente branca (do tipo que NUNCA, JAMAIS e EM MOMENTO ALGUM tomou sol na vida! G.G); e seus olhos eram de um tom verde-esmeralda. (invejinha u.u)  
Tinha 15 anos.

Sassá, admirava as vitrines das lojas, que mostravam a nova coleção primavera/verão, enquanto caminhavamos. Ela era a mais nova do trio. Seus cabelos eram dourados e iam até o meio das costas. Seus olhos eram azul-celeste e também era branquinha, mas não tão palida quanto minha outra miguxa. Tinha 13 anos. Estava usando um vestido leve branco, de alças grossas, com pequenos detalhes em azul. Também estava com marias chiquinhas altas,mas com os fios cacheados (Fui eu que modelei*-*).

Já eu estava bem simples. Usava uma T-shirt azul, com um macaquinho jeans por cima e um par de tênis azul. Meu cabelos castanhos e cacheados, foram escovados, e se tornaram duas tranças: uma de cada lado.

Rapidamente estavamos em frente ao cinema, o maior e mais lindo que eu já vi na vida.*-*

Detalhe, era em 3-D!*-*

Muita emoção para um coraçãozinho só!*-*

Mas não eramos as unicas querendo usufruir daquele paraíso...

A fila era gigantescaaaaaaaa!T.T

Marchei rumo ao final dela, como alguém que vai para forca. Eu o-di-a-va filas.¬.¬º

-Porque a gente não intercala?-Sá comentou, depois de arrumar sua franjinha loira- Acho que ficaria menos cansativo para todas nós...

Serio, eu amooooooooooooo essa menina!*-*

-Tudo bem- Kara concordou, séria e fria como sempre, assumindo meu lugar na tortura.- Daqui a dez minutos trocamos, podem ir se divertir.

Sá, não pensou duas vezes me arrastou para uma loja de roupas.

Sinceramente, acho que devia ter ficado na fila!T.T

Não é que eu não goste de compras, mas...eu realmente não estava afim de ficar presa ali. Queria ver o resto da cidade, logo.

Aproveitei que minha amiga, estava provando algumas DEZENAS de roupas, e fugi de fininho.

Só iria dar uma voltinha rápida. Ela não iria nem notar que eu saí...^.^

Sai do shopping não-me-pergunte-o-nome, admirandado tudo: os prédios altos, os carros barulhentos, toda aquela poluição e pessoas estressadas...

Até as mosquinhas daqui eram diferentes.*-*

Distraída, acabei entrando numa rua estranha.

Era bem mais escura que as outras, tinha um ar de abandonada. Nenhuma pessoa passava por ali.

Decidi voltar mas...

Para onde ficava o shopping mesmo?O.o

"Não a motivo para entrar em pânico, logo logo alguém vai aparecer, e você pede informação" pensei comigo mesma.

Alguns poucos minutinhos depois, um carro preto e com os vidros fechados passou por mim em alta velocidade. Por pouco não viro picadinho!O.O

Então, aquela coisa quase-assassina-de-Misinhus-inocentes pára bruscamente à poucos metros de mim.

Foi quando minha ficha caiu...

Eu estava no meio de uma gravação de um filme!*0*

Por isso que a rua estava deserta e se ouvia sirenes de polícia ao longe!

Será que mais uma sequencia de Velozes e Furiosos?*-*

Enquanto eu me perdia em meus pensamentos pensantes, um homem que estava no banco carona sai do carro. O estranho, é que ele não parecia com nenhum ator que eu conhecia...

"Talvez seja novo... Vou pedir um autógrafo!*-*"-pensei enquanto ele corria em minha direção.

-Vem comigo, garota!- o homem fala segurando meu braço - Se você gritar, ou tentar fugir eu te mato!

Olhei bem para ele. Era moreno e precisava urgentemente fazer a barba, bem mais alto que eu e nem de longe tinha corpinho de modelo em seguida olhei para o revolver que estava apontado para o meu peito.

Era real demais para o meu gosto...G.G

-Me solta! Ainda não sei quanto vai ser meu cachê!-rebati enquanto ele me arrastava até o carro.

-Quieta! Você é minha refém! A polícia não vai atirar com você aqui.

Ok, ou o ator é muito bom, ou isso tudo esta acontecendo de verdade...

O radio da viatura á algumas ruas de distancia confirmou meus medos.

Comecei a me debater, lutando para sair dali. Mas o cara segurava meu braço firmemente.

Então fiz a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça...

Mordi a mão dele!

Ele me largou gritando de dor. e eu aproveitei para fugir.

O sangue na minha boca não me fazia bem. Precisei me concentrar muito para correr daquele lugar.

Logo, estava novamente na parte movimentada da cidade. Cheia de carros e gente.

Mas eu ainda não podia parar. Ia passando por entre as pessoas como uma louca, sem prestar atenção nada.

Pisei no rabo de um cachorro, derrubei uma velhinha e ainda cái em cima de um garoto; que me mandou para um lugar não muito legal...G.G

Sem me desculpar, me levantei e continuei correndo. Virei uma esquina e quase bati de cara na parede.

**Não tinha saída.  
**

Estava num beco sujo e fétido com uma lata de lixo que precisava urgentemente ser recolhida.

Franzi o nariz.  
Cheiros fortes sempre me deixavam tonta.

Me sentei o mais longe o possível dela, para tomar folêgo.

Isso era rídiculo! Eu podia acabar com isso a muito tempo!

Porque correr como uma garotinha assustada?

"Porque eu sou uma garotinha assustada..."- conclui sorrindo sem humor

Os passos dele, e de mais... dois...três...cinco pessoas_ provavelmente outros membros da gangue_ estavam cada vez mais proximos.

Sua mão ainda estava sangrando...

"E se eu..."

-Não!- gritei quando percebi o que estava prestes a fazer

Não podia permitir isso. Todo meu esforço de anos, e minha honra iriam por água abaixo!****

Eu não era esse monstro!

Fechei meu olhos, me encolhi no canto da parede.

-Olha quem achamos por aqui, aquela garotinha!- sua voz irritante atingiu meus ouvidos sensíveis- Minha mão está doendo sabia? Uma menina não deveria ter dentes tão afiados...Mas não se preocupem vamos arrancar um por um para você.

-Não...se aproximem- supliquei cerrando mais forte meus punhos.

Eles começaram a gargalhar. Meu coração estava acerelado, e eu tinha certeza que não era por medo.

_**Então subitamente... um deles caí inconciente no chão...**_

E uma terceira pessoa aparece. Um garoto de cabelos prateados e olhos num tom vivo de verde-esmeralda. O mesmo que eu havia trombado há poucos momentos atrás

****

E simplesmente não havia sentindo sua presença.

Os outros pareciam tão surpresos quanto eu, mas rapidamente se recomporam, para vingar o amigo ou para salvar a própria pele...

Partiram ao mesmo tempo pra cima do garoto.  
Acompanhei a breve luta sem conseguir respirar.

Eu sabia que todos da gangue não eram humanos _o sangue do líder não me deixara duvidas_, mas não esperava que eles se transformassem em...monstros.  
Criaturas gigantes com partes de vários animais diferentes.

Seriam elas as lendárias formigas chimera?

Um dos seres tinha olhos de lagarto encobertos de ódio. Numa velocidade sobre-humana, esticou sua perna para atingir o rosto do garoto. Mas no segundo exato da colisão, ele apenas esquivou-se, aproveitando para perfurar a perna da criatura com suas unhas afiadas.

Um segundo com a aparência semelhante a um aracnídeo tentou surpreende-lo, atacando-o pelas costas, porém ele... desapareceu!

Quando dei por mim a cabeça do aracnídeo estava ao meu lado e o resto do corpo junto ao do lagarto.

Outros dois, com aparência felina, resolveram atacar ao mesmo tempo; um de cada lado.

O rapaz permaneceu imóvel, até que as garras encostassem em sua pele, então deu um salto para trás, de forma que eles próprios se mutilassem

Tudo isso aconteceu foi muito rápido. Acho que duram apenas alguns minutos.

E ainda não conseguia entender...

**_Como não havia sentido sua presença?_**

Mesmo ele ali na minha frente, parecia que estava diante de uma cena de um filme...  
Uma simples imagem em movimento...

Os meus sentidos, principalmente em momentos de perigo, são bem mais aguçados que qualquer ser humano.

Posso ouvir uma agulha caindo no chão a 200 quilômetros de distancia, por exemplo. Ou identificar o cheiro de uma gota de sangue diluída em 1.000.000 litros d'água.

Isso me faz capaz de ouvir não só os batimentos cardíacos de uma pessoa, mas também o som de sua aura.

Todo ser orgânico tem uma aura. Nela, todas as emoções e características ficam a mostra. As cores e a quantidade de luz, são a forma física disso.

E quanto as lembranças? Nossos traumas e alegrias?

Essa parte é representada por uma melodia.

A cada minuto uma nota é criada, porém é tão baixa que nem os animais são capazes de ouvir

É difícil de explicar, mas eu consigo.

Há muitos anos, percebi que até mesmo os mortos continuam emanando a melodia, que mostra desde sue nascimento aos seus momentos finais.

Animais e plantas possuem notas mais simples e repetitivas.

Ou seja, mesmo que o "garoto" á minha frente fosse um zumbi ou algum monstrengo disfarçado, eu saberia que ele estava vindo!G.G

Será que era um fan-fantasma?O.O

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele virou o rosto na minha direção.

Seus olhos eram frios, se prenderam aos meus com um misto de indiferença e raiva.

Foi quando todas as respostas que eu precisava, apareceram de uma só vez...

Havia sim uma melodia no ar.  
Tocando ao mesmo tom que o meu.

Tão diferente, ao mesmo tempo tão igual.  
Nem a do meu irmão era tão familiar  
_**  
**_

**Duas melodias que se completavam.**

Então, ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans dele e saiu do beco.  
Como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido.

Sem pensar, me levantei e corri atrás dele.  
Não foi difícil reconhecer um cabelo prateado entre a multidão...

-Olá! A quem eu devo agradecer?^-^-perguntei educadamente

Acho que a etiqueta só funciona na TV, porque parecia que eu estava falando com um poste!¬¬º

O sinal ficou vermelho para os carros e ele atravessou junto com a multidão

-Ei! Menino, você ouviu o que eu disse?-falei correndo para alcançá-lo

Nada. Será que ele era surdo?O.o

Eu sabia que tinha que ter feito aquele curso de sinais. Mas quem me escuta lá em casa?¬.¬º

-Será que dá para me responder caramba!- gritei do lado dele

Ele levantou o capuz da jaqueta, cobrindo o rosto. Estava **claramente** me ignorando!Ò.Ó

-Então é assim, né?- disse cruzando os braços no peito- Pois sabia que eu vou continuar te seguindo até você me responder!u.u

Ele suspirou e parou na minha frente. Nossa diferença de altura era visível, mas já estava acostumada a me sentir uma anã normalmente.

-Ué?Agora conseguiu me ouvir?-comentei irônica

-Porque você não me agradece e some daqui, hein?- o garoto falou iritado

Fala sério! Ele **ME** ignora e ainda se acha no direito de ter um ataque de TPM!Ò.Ó

-Só vou embora, se você me disser qual é o seu nome!- conclui o obvio U.U

-Não sou obrigado a dizer nada para você, baka!

-Ei!Eu não sou baka!-gritei

Como é que ele tinha a cara-depau de me xingar?Ò.Ó

-Você é que é um baka! Se encherga,garoto!

-E você uma ingrata!- falou irritado-Caso não se lembre eu acabei de salvar sua vida!

-Estava tudo sobre controle!u.u

Ué gente!O.o Tava sim!u.u

Ele começou a rir... não, garagalhar da minha cara!¬¬

-Não parecia! Admita, se não fosse por mim, suas viceras estariam sendo digeridas por aqueles monstros agora!-disse cheio-de-si

Eu já comentei que eu ODEIO gente que se acha? OMG!Esse cara se acho o Batman albino!¬¬º

-Acorda!Você não é o todo-poderoso! Alías conheço gente muito mais forte que você!

EU por exemplo!ú.ú

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?- falou com um sorriso cinico na cara-Você não me conhece, garota!

- Garota, garota!-Me enraiveci -Eu tenho um nome sabia? E diferentemente de você faço questão que as pessoas me chamem por ele!

- Quem disse que eu me importo, GA-RO-TA -enfatizou cada silaba da ultima palavra para me irritar

E ele conseguiu!Ò.Ó

-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-falei puxando-o pela jaqueta ecostando seu rosto no meu- MEU NOME É MISU, OUVIU BEM? MISU FREECS!

O sorisso sarcastico dele morreu na hora

Minha cara tava tão assustadora sssim?O.o

-Freecs?-perguntou depois de se levantar- Esse é o seu sobrenome?

-Hai!- afirmei orgulhosa- Sou a irmã mais nova de Gin Freecs...Você é um hunter por acaso?

Se fosse, boa parte das minhas duvidas estariam resolvidas.

Mas ele não disse nada(pra variar ú.ú). Apenas ficou me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

A situação era meio desconfortavel... Principalmente pelo fato dele ser um tremendo gato, e que só pareceu me enchergar depois que eu disse o nome da minha famila.  
Sério, a auto-estima de qualquer garota, chegaria ao nivel térreo!u.u

-Bom, acho que não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum mesmo.-falei olhando para o chão sem graç agindo como uma criança, sujando a honra da minha família- Desculpe o transtorno...

Me virei para ir embora de cabeça baixa. Afinal, se ele não queria se indetificar era por algum motivo importante, né?

-Não deixe ela ir embora!- gritou a voz de... uma velhinha?O.o

Levantei o meu rosto...

E dei de cara com uma plateia gigantesca cercando a gente!O.O

Isso mesmo!

Um bando de fofoqueiro e desocupados parou para acompanhar a nossa briga, como se fosse o ultimo capitulo da novela das oito!

Serio! Tinha até carinho de pipoca!O.O

Eu havia sentido a presença desse povo. Mas estava tão distraida com a confução que não liguei.

-Vem comigo- ele falou sussurou no meu ouvido me dirando do transe.  
Depois segurou a minha mão, e literalmente, me arrastou para longe dos nossos "fãs".

Nem preciso dizer que eu fiquei vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

De vergonha e de raiva também.U.U

Entramos correndo num loja CDs e nos escondemos atrás de um poster(aqueles em tamanho natural e de papelão) dos Jonas Brothers.

Só deu pra escutar alguém gritando"Acho que foram por ali" e um monte de gente correndo...G.G

-Acho que despistamos- comentei

-É...

Sabe quando você fica encarando uma pessoa um tempão e do nada começa a rir?  
Foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

E que sorriso que aquele garoto tinha...

-Killua- ele falou de repente

-O que?-perguntei confusa.

-Meu nome.-respondeu rindo- Me chamo Killua Zaoldyeck.

-Ah...-murmurei

Killua... Tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome antes...

-Você por acaso conhece Gon Freecs?-falei

-Claro! Ele é meu melhor amigo-disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

...

- KILLUAAAAAAA!-gritei e pulei nas costas dele

Então era esse o garoto que Mito-san tanto me falava.^-^

No dia que ele foi lá em casa, eu estava dormindo na casa da Sá.T.T

-Ei! Me solta sua maluca!- reclamou enquanto eu praticamente o enforcava

-Gomenasai Killua-kun!- me desculpei sem me mecher um músculo- É que eu vim para cá para procurar o meu sobrinhusko, só eu não fazia idéia de onde ele estava...

-...

-Mas como eu sei que você é um menino muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bonzinho, você vai me levar até ele, néh?^.^ - falei com a voz mais fofa que pude fazer

Ele olhou para mim cara e...disse um sonoro "NÃO"¬¬º

Então eu tive que apelar para minha arma secreta e infalivel:

A imitação perfeita dos olhinhos pidões do gato de botas do Sherk!*-*

Desci das costas dele, parando na sua frente  
-Onegai, Killua-sama?*-*

Ele suspirou:  
-Tá bom!

-ARIGATO GOZAIMASUUUUUUUUU!-não resisti e pulei nas costas dele de novo!^.^

Que foi?O.o  
Ele ainda é um maior gato! Não custa nada tira uma casquinha, neh?ú.ú

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?- Uma voz familiar perguntou

Virei o rosto na direção que ouvira e um sorriso gigante apareceu no meu rosto.

-Karaaaaaaaa!-gritei correndo na direção da morena

-Misu, estavamos que nem umas loucas atrás de você! Se tinha - falou olhando para o garoto atrás de mim- coisas mais interessantes para fazer era só ligar pra gente!

-Mas eu não estava com o...- me cortei depois de colocar a mão no bolso da frente do macaquinho.

EU ESTAVA O TEMPO TODO COM O CELULAR!O.O

-E outra coisa- ela continuou enquanto eu me xingava mentalmente-o filme começou e... já acabou...

NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE PERDI BAMBI 2!T.T

Agora eu nunca vou saber quando os chifrinhos dele nasceram!T-T

-Podemos ver filme, onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!*-*-implorei usando minha tecnica segreta pela segunda vez no dia

-Convença a Sá!- falou rindo

-OK...Aaaaaaaaaaah!- sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa- Miguxa, esse é meu novo miguxo Killua, e Killua essa é a minha velha miguxa Kara!^.^

-Obrigado pelo "velha" Mii!- comentou ironica equanto esticava a mão para comprimenta-lo

Quando ele olhou para minha miguxa foi estranho...Tipo, ele parecia que estava vendo um fantasma, e então do nada ficou sério. Kara fez a mesma coisa.

-O que houve?-Perguntei enquanto sentia e energia ficando pesada ali.

__

**Eles já se conheciam... Eu tinha certeza disso!**

-Nada!-Kara mentiu. Ela não sabia das minhas habilidades- Porque você não vai arás da Sá? Ela está te esperando na praça de alimentação do shopping

-Tem certeza?- perguntei olhando para o Kill

-Relaxa Misu. Daqui a pouco eu vou pra lá também-ele disse dando uma pisacada para mim.

-Tá...-falei meio vermelha com a atitude dele- Mas para aonde fica o shopping mesmo?

- É só atravesar a rua Misu...¬¬º-Kara respondeu

-Ata...u.u Ja nee miguxooooooooos!-gritei enquanto corria em direção ao shopping que por sinal estava do meu lado o tempo todo...¬¬

Enfim, depois dessa historia toda vocês podem dizer o que for...

Que eu preciso de óculos urgentemente, que eu acordei com pé esquerdo, ou até pensar que eu tevo ter quebrado uns dez espelhos hoje de manhã...

Mas quero que uma unica coisa fique bem clara:

**  
EU NÃO SOU BAKA! **


	2. Cáp 2: Itadakimasu!

**N.A: Oiiiiii! Desculpa pela demora**  
**Mas aí vai...**  
**Espero que gostem!^-^**

Legenda:  
_  
"pensamento"_

-fala-  
**  
**-fala/ -fala (ao mesmo tempo)

**"Pensamento importante"**

**parte importante**  
_  
"flash-back"_

* * *

Obviamente ela estava  
Cheguei semi-morta no shopping.  
A rua que a Kara me pediu para atravessar não tinha UM único sinal !Ò.Ó

Os motoristas corriam feitos uns loucos, e como educação é uma coisa que passa bem longe dessa cidade, NINGUÉM TEVE A CAPACIDADE DE ME DEIXAR PASSAR! Ò.Ó

Resumo da novela: Tive que sair correndo no meio deles.

Ou seja, estava suada, cansada, e com fome.  
Muitaaaaaaaaaaaaa fome!

Já eram quase seis horas da tarde e eu só estava com o café-da-manhã no estomago.  
Se é que a gente pode chamar um copo de leite e três bolachas de água e sal de refeição!G.G Maldito dia pra começar uma dieta!T.T

Enfim...  
Caminhei até a praça de alimentação, pensado no que eu ia dizer pra Sassá.  
Minha miguxa tinha uma leve dependência a ficar irritada com facilidade, e, eu definitivamente não estava afim de apanhar hoje.G_G

Encontrei ela sentada numa das mesas de mármore negro ao lado de uma loja de fast-food.  
A loira batia os dedos na mesa, olhando para todos os procurando a gente.

Suspirei e fui em direção a inevitável minha "morte"

-MISU FREECS!-falou irritada-AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA SUA LOUCA?

Suspirando novamente, respondi curta e direta:

-Me perdi!u.u

Sá se acalmou quando percebeu que eu falava a verdade.  
Me sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa redonda da praça de alimentação. Apoiei meu queixo nas mãos, olhei em volta para me distrair um pouco.

A praça de alimentação era ampla. No centro desta, haviam inúmeros conjuntos de mesa com seis cadeiras volta, varias restaurantes e lanchonetes de todos os tipos, deixando um cheiro delicioso no ar. Devia ser feriado regional ou algo do tipo, pois o shopping estava lotado de adolescentes.

Na mesa á nossa frente, um grupinho de meninas tagarelavam sem parar. Não precisava ter uma audição super apurada para saber sobre o que tanto falavam. Até porque praticamente toda a população feminina do shopping estava no mesmo assunto: os prós e contras de ter um vampiro ou lobisomem como namorado.

Ri ao tentar imaginar qual seria a cara de qualquer uma dela ao estar frente-a-frente com um desses de verdade. Isso se tivessem tempo para expressar algo.

Criaturas das trevas só pensam em uma coisa: morte.  
E todo ser místico, independente de pertencer ou não das sombras, uma vez que tenham colocado os olhos numa presa, não desistem até que morram tentando.

Como aconteceu com aqueles monstros do beco.

Ainda não havia conseguido entender como um garoto humano - tive certeza disso depois que senti seu cheiro - conseguiu derrotar sozinho, não um, mais um bando inteiro de monstros? Se movendo sobrenaturalmente rápido, antevendo cada passo do inimigo como em um jogo...  
Seu olhar frio não mostravam nenhum traço de emoção, mas...eu simplesmente não conseguia ignorar.  
Principalmente depois que a luta terminou e eu tive a chance de vê-los de perto. Sem o véu negro do desejo por sangue e morte.Tão perfeitos...

-Mii...Misu!-Sá me chamou e eu me virei para olhá-la.  
-O que aconteceu? Você não é de ficar quieta assim por nada...

Corei quando percebi que estava pensando nele de novo.  
-Ah! A historia é longaaaaaaaaaaaa...-disfarcei

-Então resume!u.u

Suspirei pela milésima vez do dia, antes de contar pra ela minha aventura .Ocultando apenas a parte dos bandidos serem monstros e da minha quase transformação.  
Há certas coisas que é melhor deixarmos escondidas.

Sem que pudesse me controlar estava falando dele.  
Ele...  
O garoto que ariscou a vida para me salvar. Alguém que me fez pagar o maior mico que essa cidade já presenciou. O humano, cujo coração bate no mesmo ritmo que o meu...

-Misu... Misu!- Sá gritou me balançando pelos ombros  
-Ham?o que? Aonde eu parei? - perguntei perdida

-Você estava me falando da parte da loja de CDs , então começou a dizer um monte de coisa sem sentido,e ficou olhando pro nada.-Informou enquanto voltava a se sentar na cadeira

-Ah! Depois disso a Kara apareceu e me falou para vir atrás de você- conclui balançando os ombros.

-Mas ela não vai vir?-perguntou intrigada

-Vai sim... Pra ser sincera já era pra ela estar aqui...

De fato, Kara estava demorando muito. Na verdade ela nem se quer havia me tido o porquê de ter ficado pra trás! Ela simplesmente me pediu pra ir atrás da Sá...E Killua também...  
Era óbvio que eles se conheciam antes, senão Ele não ficariam tão surpreso quando viu a minha amiga...  
"Será que eles..."

-Vou atrás deles!- levantei num salto

- Vai atrás de quem, Misu?-Olho pra trás e vejo a morena de braços cruzados, sem expressão alguma no rosto.

-Oi Kara!-cumprimenta Sá- Já íamos trás de você

-É...Porque demorou tanto? -perguntei desconfiada

Ela se sentou na outra extremidade da mesa de modo que ficava em frente a mim e a Sassá ao mesmo tempo.

-É mais fácil cruzar o inferno á pé do que atravessar aquela maldita rua. -respondeu balançando os ombros

Respirei aliviada. Realmente, o governo devia botar um sinal ali, antes que alguém morresse!G.G

Mas não pude deixar de me sentir feliz, por não ser o eu pensava que era...

-Entãoooooooo... -Sá piscou para Kara- Onde está o "super- herói" da Mii?

-Ele não é nenhum super herói, Sá, muito menos meu!-disse irritada

-Mas não pareceu pelo jeito que você falava!-concluiu a loira, mostrando a língua pra mim.

"Depois eu sou a criança do trio!¬.¬º"

-O garoto falou que vai vir aqui daqui a pouco, só voltou para chamar os amigos dele.-Kara falou ignorando a nossa 'briguinha'.

-Sugoiiiii(1)!- comemorei - Então o Gonzinho vai vir!^-^

Kara riu, e balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse 'quando você vai crescer Misu?'.

Mas não dei importância, e comecei a olhar em volta, procurando um garoto de cabelos negros e arrepiados entre as pessoas que andavam pelo shopping.

Será que eu ainda seria capaz de reconhecê-lo? Sem usar minhas habilidades especiais, é claro.

Faz quase três anos que eu não o vejo... Desde aquele dia em que ele conseguiu pescar o monstro do rio.

_"Mito-chan havia dito que ele só teria a autorização para ser um Hunter se pescasse o temido monstro do lago. Muito homens tentaram capturá-lo, mas nenhum conseguiu. Nem mesmo o Jacken Hu; o maior e mais forte pescador da nossa ilha._  
_No mínimo, meu sobrinho sairia com algumas costelas quebradas. E como ele era teimoso feito uma mula empacada, não iria desistir enquanto pudesse respirar._  
_Sem que ele, Mito-chan ou Obassan me vissem, observava todas as suas tentativas, em cima de uma árvore alta, bem em frente ao lago._  
_Gon era forte, extremamente forte para um menino de 12 anos, mas as varas de pesca, nunca suportavam nem a força dele, nem a da criatura, e partiam-se._  
_Então em uma das noites, logo depois que ele voltou para casa exausta de sua penúltima tentativa, esperei ele adormecer e chamei Mito-chan para uma conversa:_  
_-Mito-sama...-falei sentando-me em uma das cadeiras da cozinha- Você fez essa proposta com o Gon, para fazê-lo desistir de tudo isso, não é?_  
_-Misu- a ruiva suspirou sentando ao meu lado- Você sabe muito bem que eu não concordo com essa idéia louca se ele não passar nesse teste, ele nunca vai conseguir ser um Hunter_  
_-Não- balancei a cabeça- Esse teste é impossível. Varas de pesca normais, nunca vão sustentar o peso daquele peixe. Nem o próprio Gin conseguiria fazer ê criou essa prova, para que ele não passasse._  
_-Só quero protegê-lo...-Mito murmurou olhando para as próprias mãos. Senti o cheiro salgado das lagrimas que formavam em seus olhos._  
_-Eu sei -falei, abraçando-a - Mas esse é o destino dele. Não podemos impedir._  
_A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando, tentando conter inutilmente as lagrimas que já caiam abundantes pelo seu rosto._  
_-Vai dar tudo certo...- sorri pegando um dos guardanapos da mesa e entregando pra ela- Eu e Taiyoo(2) sempre estaremos o protegendo...Essa é a nossa missão..."_

Meu sobrinhusko(3) acabou conseguindo, e hoje, além de ter conseguido a licença Hunter, está mais perto de Gin do que imagina.  
Infelizmente, não estou autorizada a falar isso pra ele, mas tenho certeza que ele sabe.

Afinal, é do MEU sobrinhuscko que estamos falando, não é?u.u

Alguns minutos depois _ que pra mim pareceram horas _ consegui avistar os dois entrando na praça juntos de mais um outro garoto loiro.

Comecei a acenar pra eles, mas estava muito longe e o fato de eu ser baixinha não ajudou nadica de nada.  
Então, subi em cima da cadeira, e tomei fôlego e comecei a gritar:  
-EIIIII!KILLUA!GON!ESTAMOS AQUIIIII!

Eles- e metade do shopping- pararam e olharam na nossa direção.  
Mesmo de longe consegui ver a cara de "affe" que o albino fez quando me reconheceu.

"Baka!"¬_¬º

Voltei a me sentar na cadeira, e reparei que mal a Sassá viu os garotos, se levantou.  
Ok, eu sabia que ela era tímida, mas isso é exagero! G.G

-Aonde você vai?- perguntei

-Eu?Vou... Vou...pegar comida!É pegar comida!^^º

Meu estomago roncou alto de ansiedade.  
Isso era um desculpa muito, mais muito esfarrapada, mas...  
Fingi que acreditei.  
Era o meu rango que estava em jogo, galera!  
Depois eu cuido da vida anti-social das minhas miguxas!ú.ú

-Eu quero um Big Mac triplo, uma porção gigante de batata frita, um copo extragrande de coca-cola zero e uma casquinha de sorvete de morango diet!*-*

Sassá arregalou os olhos quando eu terminei a minha listinha...

Ué?Ela esqueceu que eu ainda estou de regime?O.o

-Vai querer alguma coisa, Kara?-perguntou a morena, que não tirava os olhos dos garotos que estavam vindo.

"Ela nunca mostrou interesse em ninguém, e agora..."  
Balancei a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.  
"Como se EU me importasse!"

-Uma coca e um cheeseburguer

A loira balançou a cabeça e foi pra fila "minúscula" do Mc Donald's.

-Misu!-chamou uma voz conhecida atrás de mim

Me levantei da cadeira e literalmente me joguei em cima dele.

-Goooooooooooooooooon!*-*(Ok! Isso pareceu o "gol" do Gavão!G.G)  
O garoto riu retribuindo o abraço.

-Nossa!Você encolheu desde a última vez que nos vimos!^-^- o moreno brincou, bagunçando meu cabelo.  
- Não!Você que anda crescendo demais!-falei fazendo bico

Qualé! Até ele zoando a minha altura? T.T  
Ok...Realmente parecia que eu tinha encolhido mesmo, já que sempre fomos da mesma altura, e naquele momento eu mal alcançava o ombro dele...G.G

A vida é tãooooooooooo injusta!T.T

-Então...O que andou aprontando, mocinha?- perguntou Gon se sentando em uma das cadeiras vagas.

-Nada! Sou um anjinho!^-^

-O inferno está cheio de anjinhos feito você- comentou Killua sarcástico ao chegar à mesa

Já falei que eu ODEIO esse garoto?¬.¬º

-Te chamei na conversa, praga?¬.¬º- falei

- Quem falou que eu preciso do seu "convite", baka?- revidou depois de se sentar

- Ridículo!- respondi me levantando  
-Chata!  
-Baka!  
-Ibecíl!-aí ele levantou também  
-Inútil!ò.ó  
-ANTA!Ò.Ó  
-BESTA!Ò.Ó

-Ei, ei! Nada de briga!u.u- Interrompeu Gon, vendo as faíscas saindo dos nossos olhos

-Humph!Mongol! / -Humph!Mala!

-O clima está tão feliz aqui!^-^º-Comentou o moreno

Olhei emburrada para o lado meu lado direito.  
Isso porque **o energúmeno** estava sentando justamente do meu outro lado.  
Detalhe... Tinha um bilhão de outras cadeiras vagas!  
Ele realmente queria me irritar!¬_¬º

Meu sorriso ressuscitou minutos depois, quando vi minha querida miguxinha trazendo o alegria de pobre dura pouco, quando já estava bem próxima a nossa mesa Sá escorregou em um objeto-não-indetificado, levando a bandeja com ela.

"O porco que jogou o lixo no chão vai sentir o poder da minha ira!" Ò.Ó

Mas antes que caísse no chão, um garoto loiro rapidamente segurou-a e _ graças a kami!*-*_ salvou a bandeja.

-Você está bem?- perguntou preocupado para minha amiga

-Ha-hai...Arigatou...

Obviamente ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.  
O rapaz a ajudou a se equilibrar novamente, e trouxe a bandeja pra ela.  
Que fofo!*-*

Sássa se sentou do lado da Kara, e ficou olhando as para as próprias mãos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. O coração dela batia quase o dobro da velocidade normal.  
Além da vergonha, ela estava nervosa, assustada... Só não consegui entender o por que.

_"O que você está escondendo, amiga?"_

- Hora das apresentaçõõõões- falei rindo.

Se conseguisse puxar algum assunto com todo mundo, talvez descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

-Ok- o moreno concordou.-Meu nome é Gon. Esse é o Kurapika...

-Yo!-o loiro respondeu

-... Aquele ali é o Killua.E essa louca aqui do meu lado, é a Misu. Minha "tia caçula".

Balancei a cabeça rindo. Era meio estranho ter um sobrinho mais velho que eu, mas enfim...  
A vida é estranha. u.u

-Meu nome é Kara- a morena cruzou os braços

-E... meu nome é Sassá.

Pensei em continuar falando, para não deixar aquele silêncio constrangedor no ar.  
Mas...

O hambúrguer estava chamando: "Misuuu, Misuuu, ..."

-Itadakimasuuuuuuuu!(4)- ataquei sem dó nem piedade.

Tava booooooooom!*-*

O pessoal também começou a comer...Tenho uma ligeira impressão de que eles estavam com medo de não sobrar nada para eles. g.g

Pouco depois estavam todos rindo, e brincando.

Menos Sá.

Ela olhava para baixo o tempo todo. Muito mais distraida do que normalmente era...

Estranho...

_"Uma hora ela vai me contar o que está havendo, senão posso muito bem descobrir por mim mesma.."_

- Mii-chan -Gon chamou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos- Onde vocês estam hospedadas?

-Estamos no... no

Xii...Como era o nome do lugar mesmo?O.o

-No Dream Awake - Kara rolou os olhos

-Esse mesmo!^-^-confirmei rindo.

- Show! Estamos todos no mesmo lugar, então.-meu sobrinho falou animado

-Sério?O.O

-Hai

Que maneiro!¬.¬ Eu rodei York Shin inteira para descobrir aonde esse garoto estava, e esqueci de simplismente perguntar na recepição do hotel se tinha algum "Gon Freecs" hospedado.

As vezes eu AMO a minha inteligencia!¬.¬º

Quando saimos do shopping já havia escurecido. Como o hotel era poucas quadras dali, resolvemos ir andando mesmo, e aproveitar para por o papo em dia.

Descobri que os três e mais um outro fizeram o teste hunter juntos, mas depois de um tempo cada um foi para um lado. Gon e Killua haviam zerado Greed Island, um jogo criado por varios hunters, entre eles, Gin Freecs. Leório, amigo deles, estava terminado a faculdade de medicina. E Kurapika, esteve resolvendo problemas pessoais.

Fiquei curiosa sobre quais problemas seriam esses, mas ele preferiu não falar.

Falamos um pouco sobre nós.

Falei que morava na Ilha da Baleia com Mito-san desde que a mãe de Gon morreu, e meu irmão Gin, preferiu deixar-nos em seus cuidados.

Kara contou que morava sozinha desde que se lembrava. Depois jogou um olhar estranho para Killua, que ficou quieto durante o resto do caminho.

Sá apenas disse que vivia com uma senhora, que era mais do que uma mãe para ela.

Então voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Ok, eu conhecia a história daquelas duas de có, mas havia alguma coisa muito sinistra no ar.

Não podia ser coisa da minha cabeça...

**... Já que meus instintos nunca falharam antes.**

* * *

Sugoi(1)= "legal" em japonês  
Taiyoo(2)="Sol" em japonês, maneira carinhosa que a Misu chama...um ser. xDDDD  
Subrinhusko(3)= Forma louca da Misu chamar seu sobrinho  
Itadakimasu(4)="Hora de comer"


End file.
